Meant To Be
by CourvidLoveForever
Summary: This is a story I've been writing about Gale and Dewey! It's more of a romantic/dramatic story, but as it goes it on it becomes more like a story from the Scream Trilogy! Have a read, and please tell me what you think! Enjoy!


As Dewey Riley drove into the parking lot in front of his wife Gale Weathers' TV show's set, he wondered and worried about the love of his life.

Gale had been spending a lot of time at her TV show's set, even when she wasn't needed there, and that really worried him.

Why was she trying to spend as much time as possible at the set, and as little time at home as possible?

In fact, when he thought about it, she was only really home at night, where she would go to bed as soon as possible, and in the morning, when she would try to eat breakfast and leave before he woke up.

And more importantly, why was she trying to avoid him?

Dewey had noticed Gale had become extremely sad in the last few months. He'd even heard her crying herself to sleep some nights. And he's noticed that she'd started to put on a little bit of weight, which was very unusual for someone like Gale, which meant she must be extremely upset about something.

He got out of his car and walked into the closed set.

---

He couldn't see her there, and thought maybe she'd gone out to lunch, when he suddenly saw her close to the left hand side of the building, talking with Sidney Prescott.

Surprisingly Sidney and Gale had become a lot closer since the trilogy of murders that happened all those years ago. It was almost as if they were best friends now, although they couldn't be too close, because Dewey knew Gale wasn't that type of person. She was only ever really close with him, and even that had a taken a while, but he preferred that side of Gale, and he loved that she only shared that side of nurturing and caring with him.

But now it was as if she didn't want to show that side anymore. It was like it had slowly started disappearing. And that really upset Dewey. But what hurt him more that anything was seeing her like this.

He started walking up to her and Sidney, and Gale noticed him as soon as he got within five metres of her. She looked very awkward, and Dewey felt as though she didn't want him there, which hurt him so much.

"Hey sweetie.", he said to her, as he finally reached where she and Sidney were standing. "Hey Sid."

"Hey Dewey.", Sidney replied in a friendly voice.

Dewey stopped looking at Sidney and turned around to his wife. She was trying hard not to look at him. Dewey felt like someone had stung him in the heart. His wife didn't want to see him. "Gale?"

Gale snapped out her avoiding mood, and looked at Dewey.

"Hey honey", she said as she quickly and softly kissed him on the lips, as though she didn't want to kiss him.

Or for that matter, have anything to do with him.

"Umm, I have to go and help out the back with the show, ok? But I'll talk to you when I get home, ok?" She quickly gave him another peck on the lips, and then walked off.

"Ok, bye honey...", he said quietly to himself. Then he looked at Sidney.

"Has she been feeling unwell or something?", he asked her curiously. "Not that I know of.", she replied, "But she might just be having a bad day."

"Yeah, maybe.", he replied sadly, knowing that wasn't the reason at all.

When suddenly it snapped. How could he have been so stupid? He knew exactly why she was upset, and he knew he needed to talk to her about it.

"Hey, I'm just going to go see if I can talk to her about something.", he told Sidney, nonchalant about what he was going to do. "You don't mind do you?"

Sidney shook her head. "No! Of course not! Go and talk to your wife!", she replied playfully. "I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok Sid. Bye", he replied as he ran after the one he loved so much.

---

As he ran out of the building, where he saw his wife leave, he suddenly saw her walking off.

Trying to get as far away as possible.

He slowly started to catch up to her. "Gale!", he called out. "Gale, please wait for me honey!"

As she replied he could hear the sadness in her voice. "Dewey, I really have to work."

"Gale, please wait for me. I know you don't have to work. Please just come and talk to me", he pleaded.

"Yes I do Dewey! Now please, just go home! We can talk later, ok?"

He could tell he wasn't the first person she wanted to see right now, but he knew she needed him. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder. She sighed, but didn't turn around.

"Dewey, please, just go home", she said, her voice wavering.

"Gale, look at me please", he said to her quietly.

And as she turned around and looked deep into his eyes, what he saw broke his heart.  
Gale looked like the most fragile person in the world, and that at any second she might break. Her eyes were welling up with tears, and Dewey could feel her shaking and trembling with sadness.

"Dewey, please. I want to be left alone, ok? Please, I'm begging you. Go home." And with that, she started to walk away. He followed her, knowing what was making her so upset.

"Gale, it's not your fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. And you and I both know it's not your fault", he told her, as he continued pursuing her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she said, her voice as fragile as ever. "Now please Dewey, just go home."

And although it hurt, he said the eight words that made her stand still in silence.

"It's not your fault you lost the baby."

As Gale heard those words pass through his mouth, she stood still in silence, and he could tell why she was so upset. She turned around to face him, her face a distraught mess. But no matter how upset or sad she was, she would still always look like the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Her face crumpled, and suddenly she fell into his arms.

"It's all my fault!", she cried into his chest. Dewey was unbelievably sad at how distraught she was but he knew he had to be strong for her.

"No it's not Gale, and you know it", he whispered to her, as he kissed her on top of the head.

"Yes it is! And you blame me for it! You think it's my fault! And it is! It is...", she gasped through tears, and then trailed off, not even wanting to think about it.

He hated seeing her like this, and seeing her so upset made him sadder then anything else could. As he held her, tears started slowly streaming down his face.

He cupped her face in his hands, and made her big gorgeous blue eyes look into his loving soft brown ones. "Gale, I would never blame you for what happened. You know that right? It wasn't your fault. We didn't know it was going to happen. It just happened. There was nothing we could do about it...but you know one thing I do know?"

"What?", she replied softly, still a complete mess.

"That no matter what, I'll always love you. I love you so much words can't even describe it."

"I love you too", she replied quietly, but he could tell she meant it with all her heart. He planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips, and then hugged her tightly in his arms.

"We'll get through this, ok?", he said to her softly, and he knew they eventually would.  
And for a long time, they stood there, in each other's arms, distraught about their loss.

Crying about their child that could have been.


End file.
